The Drunken Little Things
by Ayla The Librarian
Summary: Neither Arthur nor Emilie expected anything to happen between each other. But alcohol can change a few things, loosen a few tongues, and open a few minds-as well as a few hearts. Story beta'd by The Triangle Prone
1. Drunken Roses

_Drunken Roses_

The Monacan hadn't expected to have company when she went to the bar. After the world meeting that day, she desperately needed a drink to cool her mind down. It had almost been another meltdown for her, but she had just managed to avoid a panic attack, luckily. Now all she needed was a good drink high in alcoholic content. She should have realized that there would have been a certain blond staring into a glass of amber liquid as well. "Arthur?"

The Brit looked up in surprise, still incredibly clear in the eyes. Emilie figured that he had yet to drink himself into a mumbling, depressed stupor. "Emilie. I didn't think that you of all people would come into here. A bit low class, wouldn't you think?" he joked.

She couldn't help but giggle a little as she slid onto the bar stool next to him. "Usually I would go to a casino and play a few hands, but after today I don't think I can handle outsmarting the other players," she replied with a tired smile before returning a question. "What of you?"

"Ugh, the usual. Alfred being an idiot, Francis being a pervert, you know how it goes."

"So, I'm not the only one who is tired of Francis trying to get into everyone's pants?"

"Heavens no! It's infuriating how he continues to use terrible pick up lines!"

"And how he assumes you'll say yes!"

"And when he invades your personal space!"

"Or ruffles your hair like you're a little kid again!"

The two stared at each other before slowly grinning at each other, and they touched their glasses together in agreement with a light _clink_.

One drink became two, then three, then five. It wasn't long before they both were getting close to smashed on the high-quality liquor. Their conversations had ranged from Francis' perverted antics, to the sheer obliviousness that Antonio had the tendency of showing, to the narcissism of Gilbert and then to the idiocy of all three. Then they were talking about the politics of the others' countries, asking after their royalties and glad to hear that both royal families were thriving.

"A-and th' wedding wash beautiful!" Arthur slurred, wiping a tear from his eye. "I didn' man-manage to catch the bouquet~ so no marriage fo' me!"

"I have a secret," Emilie exclaimed, almost knocking the bottle of liquor over. "I am _sho_ shcared o' marriage. M-my royal family…has a curse! No Grimaldi can have true happiness…" She sniffled and plopped her head on her crossed arms, pink lips pouting. "An'…an' yet I _really_ wanna know wha' it's life ta be in love…I've never been in love…"

Arthur drunkenly reached over and patted her shoulder, only to fall a little against her. To accommodate the sudden off-balanced action he wrapped his arm around her in the means of a hug. "I-it'sh not tha' great…really. Love can shuck." To his surprise she snuggled up against him, which made his cheeks glow redder than what they already were from the liquor.

"Bu'…it wouldn' be too bad…just onshe…" she mumbled against his shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile softly and he leaned his head against hers. "Mm…maybe you will…" At the chime of the clock he winced. "Ugh…we shoul' ge' back ta th' 'otel…"

"I dun wanna!" she groaned. "I dun wanna go back ta my room. Franny's there," she grumbled.

Arthur wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Come ta mine. We can play hooky!" Emilie grinned and nodded, the two paying their tabs and stumbling back to the hotel, drunkenly giggling before Arthur decided to try and sing an old punk song. Emilie, not wanting to be outdone, chimed in. The two almost fell into the lobby and were scolded by the receptionist. The blond merely gave her the finger before they staggered into the elevator. It seemed to slowly go up the floors—too slow. Arthur looked at the drunken woman with him and was struck by how beautiful she suddenly seemed in the light of the elevator.

"Arthur? Wha' is it?" She blinked up at him curiously, trying to get rid of the fog that was manifesting in her head. He couldn't resist, and he tilted her chin up to press a passionate kiss against her lips. There was a muffled squeak from the brunette as her blue eyes widened in surprise. It didn't take her long before she returned the kiss with just as much passion. He pressed her against the side of the little box and kept an arm wrapped around her. A pair of slender arms snaked around his neck and he was startled at the eager nip to his lip.

Emilie pulled away and smirked up at him. That simple expression alone made desire shoot down his spine and pool in his lower stomach. "Is there somethin' you want?" she purred. Arthur growled softly and returned the smirk.

"Oh, _yes_," he growled back. He was about to kiss her senseless when the elevator chimed. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped, and Emilie couldn't help but giggle at the disappointed look on his face. Wordlessly she took his hands and dragged him out of the elevator. He caught on and smirked, taking the lead and pulling her down the hall, fumbling for his room key and managing to get it open. With the door shut behind them he immediately pressed her up against it, one hand going up her leg and under her skirt. She groaned softly and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Nimble fingers were quickly working at his shirt and he broke the lip lock to just yank the shirt off himself.

Emilie's eyes seemed to gleam in the half-light of the moon streaming through the window as she took in the sight of him, and she immediately started to kiss and nip along his neck. He groaned softly and started to unbutton her own shirt. After a few moments of fumbling he growled in frustration and yanked it open, buttons flying everywhere. He pulled her away so he could lay eyes on her properly. The black bra she had on was rather lacy—a surprise considering her shirt was white. How'd he not recognize that?

No matter, the fact that there was a hand suddenly down his pants rubbing his length was a wonderful distraction. He leaned into the hand with a soft groan and reached one hand up to knead one of her breasts. They were a C cup at least, fitting nicely in his hand. He was certainly loving the moment, or so declared his hum.

And by the moan that escaped from Emilie, she was enjoying it as well. She leaned up into his hand and pulled him into another sloppy kiss, undoing his pants completely so she had better access to his vital regions. He was completely hard in a matter of moments by her surprisingly skilled hands, considering their inebriation. The kiss was full of passion and lust as the two rubbed against each other. They broke apart for air and they couldn't help but give each other equally cocky grins. Sky hues glanced over at the bed, and excited emeralds shone in agreement.

The two fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips, and tongues, rolling as each tried to be the one on top. Emilie was the one to triumph and she pinned him down by the shoulders, grinning at him and straddling his hips. "Next time you can top, but this round is all me," she purred, leaning back down nipping his bottom lip.

Arthur looked up at her and felt a shiver go down his spine at the predatory look in her eye. There was always something that he loved about a woman in charge, and it was clear that the brunette on top of him was asserting her control. Well…this time, anyway. There was no way he was going to let her top all the ti—

"Oh god," he groaned out at the sudden grinding against his groin. "You're a bloody tease…"

"I know. ~" she purred with a smirk. At the pair of hands that snuck under her skirt to grip her rear she moaned softly. She lifted herself up on her knees enough for him to tug her panties down and moved so he could completely take them off. "We're not even…bothering to get all clothes off, I see," she observed, pulling his pants and boxers down. When his erection bobbed free of the cloth confines she licked her lips with anticipation.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a wide smirk. Her only response was to bite at his neck and leave a red mark behind, positioning herself above him. He groaned and held onto her hips as she lowered herself onto him, shuddering herself at the sensation. "Nn, Emilie…"

"O-Oui, Arthur?" she murmured, adjusting herself with a moan. God, he felt so good inside her, it had been _far_ too long since she had had someone to share her bed. "Oh Dieu…"

"God's, you're tight," he groaned. The heat around him felt almost too good and he bucked a little up into her, pulling a moan out of the Monacan on top of him. She began to ride him, slow at first but quickly going faster as the both of them realized they really did not want to go slow at all. The pleasure was what they so desperately craved, and they were certainly giving it to each other. "You're just a hot little thing, aren't you?" he growled up at her.

"You should talk," she groaned in reply, moving her hips in slight circles as she rode him. The tip of her braid fell over her shoulder and brushed against his cheek, tickling it slightly. "You look incredibly delicious, under me. I rather like you submitting to me," she purred.

Emerald eyes, darkened with lust, narrowed and he tightened one hand on her hip as the other wrapped around the back of her neck. "Don't get used to it, Pet. I don't intend on letting you top too often."

Sapphire eyes glittered with amusement and desire. "Oh, I can't wait to see," she growled, kissing him harshly. The two fell into a fast rhythm of bucking and grinding, their moans and murmured words of lust filling the air. It didn't take either of them long to find themselves on the brink. At one certain roll of her hips Emilie cried out in ecstasy, back arching as he hit a spot inside her.

"Found it," he growled, bucking his hips up to continuously hit that spot. "Fuck…!" He pulled her into another deep kiss as he felt the coil in his lower stomach tighten almost painfully. A few more hard thrusts and one last roll of their hips had both of them vocalizing their shared climax.

Emilie managed to balance herself before she fell completely on top of him, panting as much as Arthur was. "Ohh, mio dio," she mumbled, slowly moving off him with a groan.

"God, that was good," he said softly, feeling himself fall from the high of ecstasy and into the lazy afterglow. He managed to kick off his shoes and looked at the woman next to him. "Staying?"

"Si," she replied, kicking her own heels off. "I'm not going back to my room, Francis will ask too much." She flopped next to him and curled up to him, nuzzling close as an arm wrapped around her. "Sleep sounds good though…"

"That it does…"

It had been one of the few times either of them had gone to the bar and didn't go home in tears.


	2. Syrup Ribbons

_Syrup Ribbons_

It wasn't the sun that woke Arthur up, nor was the sound of the alarm the cause. It was the yelp of surprise and the sudden shifting of the bed that prompted him to open his eyes. He didn't register the sight right away due to the blur from the sudden pull from slumber. Rubbing his eyes allowed him to see properly, and he was greeted with the sight of a rumpled Emilie staring at him with wide blue eyes. He realized she must have pulled away, because his arms were cold now.

"...Good morning," he said after a moment, wincing at the lance of pain stabbing his frontal lobe, as well as everywhere else. Thank God he usually got over hangovers quickly. "Ah, how did you sleep?"

The Monacan rubbed her eyes with a slight groan. "Well, actually...except for this hangover," hiding a yawn behind her hand she stretched. "Mm...and you?"

"Rather well. I had a lovely bed-mate for once," he joked with a wry grin. He was rewarded with a small giggle from said bed-mate. "So, do you remember...?"

"Last night? I do," she sat up and rubbed the kinks out of her neck. "That was great...for a rushed roll in the hay." At that, an arm curled around her waist and she allowed herself to be pulled against the Brit's chest.

Arthur pressed a soft kiss to her temple, "Well...would you object to us meeting more often for fun?" he asked.

Emilie turned to look up at him, "Are you asking me out?"

"I might be."

"If you are, then I would say yes. If you aren't, then I have nothing to say."

"Aren't you a tart," he teased, receiving a cheeky grin in return. "Yes, I am asking you out. And since we have time before the meeting, would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"I would love to," noting the state of her clothes Emilie frowned, "ugh, I'm going to have to sew these buttons back on."

Arthur gave her a sheepish grin, "sorry about that. If you want, you can borrow one of my shirts so you can go back to your room."

"Merci beacoup," she kissed his cheek before gingerly standing, "agh, this headache is going to kill me."

The blond stood as well, wincing at the sudden throb in his head, "let me get you some pills, and you can freshen up a bit while I order room service," he stated and managed to find the migraine medication and handed it to her, who thanked him while heading into the bathroom.

When she came back into the main room she found Arthur stripping out of his old clothes, "well, this is a better view than last night-Much sharper."

He jumped slightly with surprise and turned to a smirking Emilie with a chuckle, "that's because we're not in a hurry to get to the act, I suppose," He kicked his pants off and pecked her cheek as he passed, "I'll be out quick," The Brit slipped into the bathroom with his clothes, leaving the Monacan alone to wait.

Emilie noted that there was a shirt neatly folded and waiting for her, and she pulled that on as well as fixing up her skirt and such. The shirt was baggy, but very comfortable, with a mild scent of detergent and tea. Curious, she went to the pillow that he had been sleeping on and took a deep breath. It too had a lingering smell of tea.

She smiled softly, "suits him too well," a sigh escaped her lips and she ran a hand through her still-slightly-tangled hair. "Well...I hope this one doesn't end badly..."

In the bathroom Arthur was pacing while brushing his teeth, rather forcefully. His thoughts were flitting from "_She's gorgeous even with bedhead" _to "_How could I have been so stupid as to sleep with someone drunk?! Least of all Emilie?!"_ to "_I hope I don't mess this up."_ Finally he finished getting ready, still nervous about how their apparent relationship would proceed, and slipped out of the bathroom. He was surprised to find the table set with food already, "that was fast."

Emilie looked over at him from where she had been thinking over her coffee cup, and gave him a small, slightly weak smile. Now that they both were fully awake and recovering from the hangovers, they could feel just how awkward the situation actually was. The façades of the grumpy gentleman and the no-nonsense businesswoman were slowly coming back. After several tense moments she cleared her throat and looked down, back at the table.

"Well, everything is here, so..."

Arthur nodded and sat down across from her. The breakfast was rather silent, the two wrapped up in their own thoughts. One was worrying over how her brothers would react, the other was worrying about how to actually make this work. After some time Arthur cleared his throat, making Emilie look up from her pancakes, "I did mean it, Emilie. You are a beautiful woman, and though neither of us expected- well, last night to happen, I would very much like it if we were to try our hands at an actual relationship," he was a touch pink in the cheek, but his eyes were determined.

Emilie blinked in surprise, flushing softly at the compliment. Her fork tapped against the plate as she mulled over his words, the tines tracing thin ribbons through the syrup. "Well...you are a very handsome man, and quite the gentleman as well. Though a bit headstrong, as I've seen in the meetings and over history." She smiled as he chuckled a bit sheepishly, "I think that I will say yes. It's not like it's the worst thing in the world."

"Milady, you wound me."

"If I had, you wouldn't be smiling." Both of their smiles broadened and the tension around them quickly dissipated. The content air broke when Arthur looked at the clock.

"Dear me, is it already 8:30?"

"Mon dieu!" Emilie stood and grabbed her shoes, quickly downing the last of her coffee while pulling the pumps on, "I still need to get dressed for the meeting!" She rushed to the door but was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

"Before you go, would you like to join me for dinner tonight? A proper date, not what we had last night." He had a faint blush on his cheeks but was smiling.

The brunette nodded after a moment. "18:30?"

"Perfect." He caught her off guard when he leaned down to kiss the corner of her lip, and at her confused look he smirked slightly, "you had a bit of syrup still there."

"Flirt." She was blushing but couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, "I'll see you tonight. Meet you at the lobby!" Then she rushed away.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair with a soft sigh and a smile. He was already looking forward to dinner. But one thing was bothering him."Oh drat! Where did my wallet go?"

* * *

"Now what is that in my pocket?" Emilie mused and was surprised to find a wallet in her skirt pocket. "What on earth is this doing in here? I'll have to give it to him at the meeting." She couldn't help but chuckle as she walked down to her room, "If we're going out to dinner, he'll need it."


End file.
